2014
by Ladiescommunity
Summary: The Bower-Micelli family in 2014.
1. Chapter 1

The years went well for the Bower-Micelli family. The Bower agency had enlarged a lot. Angela and her staff were able to expand her corporation with new branches all over the world. They were representing in Milano, Toronto, Berlin and Sydney with a fantastic reputation. During Tony's breaks he and Angela travelled much over the months and years to keep an eye on the work of their employees. But lately it went of itself. They had their best years together and the difficulties of the earlier years were almost forgotten but all the happy moments were an abiding memory. Their love grew more than either of them thought was possible. The foundation stone was laid by trust and friendship and they shipped now in calmer latitudes. What never calmed down was their passion and the magic attraction for each other. After more of twenty years marriage they still weren't able to keep of hands from one another.

But the last year was one of the rather worse years they both had. Samantha and her children, Marie and Nicky, came back to Fairfield after living for almost 10 years near London. After finishing her nurse's school she had spent the first weeks in Great Britain for tending Angela's grandmother. And felt head over heels in love with the family practitioner of her, a handsome man named Oliver Frost. Mona's mother died after a short while and Sam decided to stay with Olly in a little suburban town of London. They worked together in his surgery until Samantha got pregnant. The kids arrived shortly after one another and Sam wasn't able to work anymore. Olly worked 12 hours a day and cared a lot of his family. Sam was busy with the kids, charity activities and household but over the years they became estranged from each other. After Olly run into an affair with a patient she decided to leave him and stuck herself and the children in a plane back to Connecticut.

That was only one shade of grey what was fallen over their family. Jonathan had led the subsidiary of the Bower-Agency in Berlin and he lived there for a few years. His linguistic talent and his photographic memory had made him possible to learn the difficult German language in a short time. He didn't talk much about his private life for a long time but decided three years ago talking to Tony and his mother: He had his coming-out. And after plunging into the gay side of life he was now HIV-infected. The sickness wasn't broke out yet and he took a lot of pills every day but the virus was under control. Angela was inconsolable when she heard the bad news of her only son. Sometimes the fear of losing him to a horrifically illness reached worrying levels to her.

By kirsty2765


	2. Chapter 3

After spending the night weeping over the terrible news about her only son, Angela pulled herself together the next morning. It wasn't her style to drown herself in self-pity. She would do something! She would find a way to ease Jonathan's sufferings. She would find the best doctor, the best clinic and would pay for the best medication. Aids still was a lethal disease but it could be treated much more effectively than a few years ago. Jonathan had picked up the HI-virus but the disease was still dormant and she would do anything to keep it that way as long as possible. She would bring him back to Connecticut and give him a position within The Bower Agency in New York to have him close. Jonathan's partner, a well-educated and very likeable young German, was also working in advertising and hopefully might be willing to come with him to America. Yes, that was her plan and with having a plan, she already felt a little better.

Tony admired the way Angela took Jonathan's bad news. She had always been like this; strong, hands-on, confident, determined to take matters into her own hands. "If life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" was her credo; sometimes she added with a grin, "and let The Bower Agency market it!" She lived by it in her business as well as her private life. There had only been two moments in her life which had put her strength to a test; when she had been fired by Wallace & McQuade and when Tony had been dating Kathleen.

The first had challenged the only sanctuary she could always rely on until then; her business life had been on a constant way upwards. It hadn't been easy to fight her way through the old boy's networks and glass ceilings which had hampered every woman's climbing up the corporate ladder - and still did today - but she had persevered until she had reached the top and that had been the presidency at Wallace & McQuade. Her professional success had always given her a great deal of self-esteem which had helped her through some private crises; like when Michael, her first husband, had abandoned her and Jonathan after ten years of marriage. After she had been fired, she had felt lost and bereft of this sanctuary of hers. It had been Tony who had helped her out of it by encouraging her to found her own agency; and he had supported her ever since.

That was why the second challenging moment had been so hard on Angela. Tony dating Kathleen had felt as if he had let her down, as if she had lost a supporting pillar of the careful construction she called her life; both her private and her business life. Tony had somehow been connected to both; he had been her best friend but also her employee. She had been terribly afraid to lose him forever to this blonde, attractive, younger woman, who, at first glance, had fitted him so much better than she had. To her immense relief, Kathleen had screwed it up herself with pushing Tony too hard, so he had finally dumped her. It had taken them a while to heal the wounds his betrayal had left behind but they had found a way back to one another eventually. It had been Angela's strength and courage again which had tipped the scales; on the seventh anniversary of Tony moving into 3344 Oak Hills Drive Angela had declared she loved him and Tony hadn't rejected her anymore like he had done about a year earlier in Jamaica.

Since that decisive night in 1991, they were a couple and neither of them had ever regretted that they had given up their friendship for love.

__jugglequeen_


	3. Chapter 4

_Before we forget it : We are not the owners of the characters of WTB ; We own nothing, no copyright violence intended._

Chapter 4

Since Sam and her two kids returned to the Bower-Micelli household it was over with peace and freedom. Sam got back to her old room and Marie and Nicky were together in Jonathan's old room. As there were only 14 months between the 9 year old girl and the 8 year old boy they were fighting about everything. Marie was angry with Sam because she had left her father. She didn't know exactly what happened to their parents and Sam didn't want to run down her husband for his inappropriate behavior. Nicky missed his father as well but he had already a great connection with his Grandpa Tony who cared for him a lot. They were playing basketball in the driveway and Tony drove them both to school the first days they were back. It was almost like in the good old days. After his own work as a teacher for history and baseball coach at the Fairfield High School he speeded himself back to the house every afternoon for cooking and cleaning. Of course they had enough money to find someone else to do these unpopular things but he never let it out of his hands. Cooking was his relaxation and over the years he was able to create culinary delicacies none of them could resist. Sometimes when Tony closed his eyes he could almost hear Sam and Jonathan when they were young children like in the first year he lived here. He had missed the voices of little children in this house. But he was worried about Samantha. He knew she wasn't happy with her separation from Oliver. Tony got to know him as a kind and responsible man who cares a lot of Sam.

"Hey, Sam how was your night, could you sleep better? Tony asked her when she came in the kitchen for breakfast.

"A little better, thanks, Dad, are the kids already at school?" Since she came home she almost felt like a child again. "You don't have to do this for me, you know, I can bring them to school as well." Sam felt a little guilty for letting her father do most of the work with Marie and Nicky.

"Don't worry, l have so much fun with them since they are here. I didn't see them so often the last years. And you should relax a little bit."

"It's not so easy to relax when the man you thought you know well has an affair with a woman who is almost ten years younger than himself. I will never forgive him for what he's done to me and the children." Sam was about crying again.

"Take your time, Sam, maybe he comes to his senses and you both find a way back. Don't give up hope. I still can't imagine what's on with him but maybe you'll work it out anytime."

"What are you saying? Do you want to defend him?" Sam nodded her head in disbelief.

"No, Sam, but men do crazy things and sometimes they don't use their brain and get caught up in terrible situations without even thinking about it."

"Dad, what are you talking about? Are you telling me that I should go back to him? I can't. I can't. I can't. It hurts too much." Sam broke out in angry tears. Tony embraced her and stroked her back.

"No, but I can tell you one thing: If Angela hadn't forgiven me for the time I was with Kathleen, I would have missed the best things of my life. And I always felt thankful that she had swallowed her pride and we were able to go on with our relationship. So, I'm sure you can't forgive him yet, but maybe later. And never stop talking to him, it's important."

"I'm not so sure about it, Dad." Sam stood up. She wanted to leave the kitchen. The discussion with Tony had made her thoughtful.

"It's time for me; I have lessons at 9.00, bye baby." Tony kissed her on the cheek and turned to the back door.

"Bye, Dad. And thanks for your advice."

"You're welcome. See you later."


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jonathan and his partner, Rainer Herrmann were to arrive from Germany the following day. Angela's insistence that her son return and be groomed to take over the helm at the Bower Agency's flagship in New York, had resulted in Jonathan's enthusiastic decision to return. His partner, Rainer, was more than happy to follow his boyfriend to the ends of the earth. And Angela had offered him a pretty great position as Head Creative Director.

On the airplane, the two men clasped each other's hands tightly. Changing countries was no small step, but they felt ready.

"I'm so happy you're coming with me, Rainer. I don't know if I could face my family without you by my side. My mom is very worried about me. Hopefully, we can put her fears to rest and she'll see how well I'm doing with my treatment." Jon said to his partner. And Jon was doing very well. His HIV was being managed by a potent cocktail of medications. He hadn't transmitted the virus to Rainer and they were both being extremely careful. The doctor had given him a fairly good prognosis, telling him that many HIV positive patients lived normal lifespans, as long as they stayed on the meds. At thirty-eight, Jonathan was strong, fit and positively glowed with good health. Nobody looking at him would ever guess that he had HIV.

"Well at least your mother is accepting of me—I wish that my parents would accept us. However, since they are unable to get beyond their own prejudices, this has helped me make the decision to leave Germany. Your mother's job offer is extremely kind and generous. I can't wait to meet her." Rainer smiled.

"You're going to love my mom. She's a real dynamo. And Tony is a great guy too … though, he's not terribly thrilled that I'm gay. At least he accepts it now, more or less. It's hard for him—he's very, er, macho. Oh and my step-sister and her kids are back home now too. I can't wait to see my niece and nephew. It's going to be a full family reunion!"

"So, you are excited, yah?"

"Yeah, really excited. I miss New York. I was thinking we could stay at my family home, in my grandmother's old apartment. Then, find a loft in Chelsea Village, Manhattan. It's, um, the 'gay village'. We'll be very safe and comfortable there."

"Yah, that sounds perfect. A perfect place to begin our … married life?" Rainer spoke hesitantly, gazing tenderly into Jon's eyes.

"Married?" Jon gasped. Rainer's deep blue eyes held nothing but love.

"Legal in Connecticut. We can get married; I checked. Will you marry me, Jon?"

"Yes! Of course. And my entire family can be there. Oh Rainer, I'm so happy."

Rainer hugged him, "Good, good, yes. Your family will be my family," he said a bit wistfully, wishing that his parents and brothers would finally accept who he was.

The plane landed late afternoon. Angela, Samantha and Mona were at the airport to greet them. Tony had stayed home to pick the kids up from school and make a feast worthy of celebrating the return of his stepson.

"Ooh, there they are," Sam declared. Jonathan and his partner were both tanned, blond and stylishly dressed. Rainer pulled their luggage off the carousel while Jonathan frantically waved at his family, a huge grin on his face.

"My goodness, that's Rainer?" Mona gasped. "He's gorgeous. I wonder if he has an older brother."

"Down, Mother!" Angela shook her head. Past eighty and Mona was still eyeing young men as though they were candy. Mona was currently under probation at her retirement home—she'd seduced one of the orderlies and they'd been caught in a rather compromising situation. She was no longer allowed to entertain unrelated males in her room. And only female staff were assigned to her now.

"Mom!" Jonathan called out. He ran over to Angela and embraced her in a huge bear hug. "Oh Mom, I've missed you so much." Jonathan submitted to her kisses.

"Oh Sweetheart, I've missed you so much too! I'm so glad you're home!" Angela pulled out of the hug to admire him.

"Wow, Jonathan, is that a real Louis Vuitton suitcase?" Sam asked, rather awed. She knew those things ran about two grand. Obviously Jonathan was doing very well for himself.

"Hey Sam!" Jon grabbed the petite brunette in a tight hug. He hadn't seen Sam in almost two years-the last time they'd gotten together was in London, when he'd gone to England on business. But they stayed in regular contact via email and texting and knew the goings-on in each other's lives. Well, everything but the engagement.

"Got a hug for me, kiddo?" Mona asked, as she approached Rainer. Rainer stood shell-shocked, unsure what to do when the elderly redhead wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Grandma, that's Rainer," Jon explained. I'm over here.

"You think I don't know that? I may be old, but I'm not senile. He looked like he needed a hug." Mona felt Rainer's strong, firm chest and sighed. "Ummmm, firm young, man flesh."

"Grandma!"

"It's okay," Rainer chuckled. "I am happy to be accepted by your family."

"Well guys, this is Rainer. Rainer, this is my mom, Angela, my stepsister, Samantha and you've already _met_ my grandmother, Mona."

The women crowded around Rainer, astounded by the man's beauty. Rainer had classical German features; deep blue eyes, blond hair and a strong chin. He was a bit taller than Jon and clearly both men worked out at the gym. Sam shook her head and smiled broadly. "Wow Jon, you ended up with a better looking guy than I ever did."

Jonathan observed Samantha. The joy and insouciance that she'd displayed during their reunion in London was gone. Even though she smiled with her mouth, her eyes remained sad. But she was still exquisitely beautiful. At forty-one, Samantha easily looked ten years younger. Her long brown hair was casually pulled back into a youthful ponytail. Jonathan could picture her standing by his side. That's what he wanted more than anything in the world and was unable to stop the words that popped out of his mouth next.

"Uh Sam, would you be my bridesmaid? Rainer and I are getting married."

"Married?!" she squealed. "Oh my goodness, you guys are engaged!? Congratulations. Yes, yes, yes, I'll be your bridesmaid." She threw her arms around both men and kissed them on the cheek.

Angela blinked rapidly a few times, completely stunned. Mona laughed. "A wedding? Oh that's great. I can just imagine the look on Tony's face, ha ha ha."

Angela smiled a bit uncomfortably and swallowed hard. "Married? You two are having a wedding?"

"Yeah Mom. Sorry for dropping it on you like that, but we just became engaged on the airplane. Rainer proposed and I guess, I was just too excited to keep it to myself." Jon noted his mother's concerned expression. "You're happy for me, aren't you Mom?"

"I … I …. I … of course I am," Angela breathed. She congratulated the couple and swallowed her misgivings. Tony might not take this news well at all. It had taken years for him to accept that Jonathan really was gay, and not merely confused. He'd suggested therapy when Jonathan was in college and had insisted on introducing him to several girls, surreptitiously, of course. It had been extremely difficult for Tony to understand how this was even possible, given that Jonathan had dated girls throughout high school. He'd even had one serious girlfriend in college; one they'd all hoped he'd marry. But on his twenty second birthday, Jonathan had come out of the closet, so to speak. Samantha hadn't been remotely surprised, saying she knew it all along. Same with Mona. Only Tony and Angela had been completely stunned, unable to comprehend the news. Sam's assertion of, "Dad, just look at him. I mean, come on, how could you _not_ know? I've suspected since the kid was ten." had been lost on Tony.

And now, Tony had come around. He grudgingly accepted Jon's homosexuality and even Rainer. But a wedding? Angela feared that might not go over too well.

"Mom, are you sure? You seem a bit stunned." Jon couldn't help but notice how pale his mother had become at the news.

"No, no, I'm fine with it. But, perhaps we should give Tony a few days to digest your return before we spring the good news on him, hmmm?"

Rainer and Jonathan exchanged a look and nodded at each other.

"Is this going to be difficult for your stepfather?" Rainer asked. He certainly was used to parental rejection.

"Nah, he'll come around eventually. At least I hope so," was Jonathan's reply.

"Come on, let's go home. Nicky and Marie are dying to see you," Sam declared. She stood between the two men and linked her arms with each of them. "I'm really happy to welcome you to our family, Rainer. I'm sure that we'll all be the best of friends." She made sure to make him feel extra welcome because she knew there'd be a bit of a rough patch once they got home and faced her dad. Dad. Well he'd just have to get used to the idea and she'd help the best she could.

_stayathomemum


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mom, can we drive through Manhattan on our way home? Rainer has never been to New York before, and he's very excited about it", Jonathan asked Angela after all their suitcases and bags had been stowed in the car.

"Through the city?" Angela asked aghast. "Just for fun?" She hated driving her car downtown; traffic was crazy and most drivers reckless. If she had to travel through New York, she preferred a limo or a cab, but definitely not her brand new silver Jaguar XJ.

"Mom, please!" Jonathon looked at her beseechingly and she was reminded of the times he had tried to talk her into allowing him to have a snake as a pet when he was a little boy. Like then, she couldn't resist his blue eyes and engaging smile.

"Alright, alright. If it means so much to you. But I'm warning you, Rainer, this will cost us at least two hours on our way home. I better call Tony and tell him we'll be home later." She opened one of the doors, "Okay, everybody hop in."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bower. That's very nice of you." Jonathan had told Rainer that his mother had kept her first husband's name because of professional reasons even after her second marriage. Having a company named after her and being well-known in her business community as Angela Bower, she had preferred to keep things as they were. It had been a bitter pill for Tony to swallow, he had wanted her to become Mrs. Micelli, but he had also understood that she didn't love him any less staying Mrs. Bower.

Although Jonathan had introduced his mother as 'Angela' to him, Rainer was somewhat hesitant to call her by her first name. It was so uncommon to a German to address someone he had just met by the first name, especially if this 'someone' was the mother of his fiancé. Moreover, in Germany it was considered as an unwritten rule that it was the prerogative of the elder person or the woman to offer to be called by the first name, ... and both applied to Angela in this case. The German leopard couldn't change its spots so easily just because it had entered American territory, so Rainer had opted for the formal address, which sounded so odd to the American ear. His parents had met Jonathan a few times and had always insisted to be called 'Herr und Frau Herrmann' by him. Rainer thought it might have been different if his partner had been a young woman instead of a gay man. His parents had problems accepting that their eldest son was homosexual and although they had appreciated Jonathan's calm demeanor, his perfect manners, and his ability to speak German fairly well, the fact that he was their son's lover made it almost impossible for them to like him.

"Oh, please call me Angela, Rainer. You're going to be my son-in-law soon, we're family!" She hugged him vehemently and smiled at him, which brushed the last bits of his shyness away.

"Thanks, ... Angela!" he smiled timidly. This woman welcomed him with more devotion than his own mother on his rare visits at home.

Angela still wasn't happy to take the respectable detour through the city and had preferred to take the freeway right up North to Connecticut, but when she saw the excitement in Rainer's eyes when they crossed Williamsburg Bridge into Lower Manhattan, she was mollified. Rainer stared out of the window and one could read all kinds of emotions from his facial expression; surprise, fascination, disbelief, excitement, amazement, joy, ... He looked liked a little boy who walked around a candy store.

"Unglaublich!", the young man said to himself. Jonathan had smiled because of this remark but Angela hadn't understood. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh sorry", Rainer apologized, "that was German, it accidently slipped out of my mouth, ... 'unbelievable' I wanted to say. This city is amazing. We have skyscrapers in Germany too, but not so many in such a small space. And all that traffic, and noise, and all these people, ..." he was speechless.

"This is nothing compared to rush hour traffic", Angela explained. "You definitely have to avoid the downtown area at that time, it's horrible", she told him, her eyes glued to the car in front of her. She would be relieved as soon as she was on the ramp of the expressway.

"Do you like travelling, Rainer?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, I haven't travelled much yet. I was born in East Germany, we weren't allowed to travel where we wanted to. As a kid, I spent my summers in Hungary or Bulgaria. And when the wall had come down and we were finally free to go wherever we wanted, my parents just didn't feel comfortable travelling to Western countries, so I spent my summers in the same places as before. Only until I started to earn my own money, I could choose the destinations myself. At the age of 21, I spent my first paycheck on a trip to England. I worked as a junior copywriter for a little advertising agency at the time. I was so excited, I had to throw up the morning before I left for London!" He chuckled. "It really was a big deal for me."

"Where else did you go?" Mona asked, "Have you ever been to Paris? The City of Love?" She threw him a mischievous look.

"Grandma!" Jonathan admonished her.

"What? That's a completely innocent question!" Mona defended herself, "I just want to get to know your boyfriend, uhm, ... fiancé!"

"Innocent! Ha!" Jonathan exclaimed. He loved his grandmother but had been abashed by her so many times in the past that he wished age would've softened her propensity to let out lewd remarks.

"No", Rainer answered, "I don't speak French."

"But your English is really good", Sam acknowledged.

"Thank you, Samantha. I spent three months in a language school in Oxford. In the advertising business you don't get along without it. And I improved after having met Jonathan of course", Rainer smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand.

"So the two of you speak English with each other?" Sam asked, "How come your German is so good then, Jonathan?"

"Sometimes we speak English, sometimes German. Depends on the situation. I made a lot of German friends and in everyday's business, when I talked to clients or employees, I had to speak German. It's a difficult language but once you figured out the basic grammar it's easier. What I'm really having problems with is this strange 'Du' and 'Sie' differentiation. They don't call each other by their first names like we do, that's why Rainer called you 'Mrs. Bower', Mom. So he taught me some German and I taught him English and we're both quite good in both languages."

"That's always been my strategy for learning another language, ... getting myself a boyfriend", Mona added to the conversation, "Learned some Spanish, French, and even Greek this way!" She grinned. "Angela, how come you're not fluent in Italian?" Mona nudged Angela's upper arm from the passenger's seat with her elbow.

"Ouch! Mother, would you please stop that! I have to drive!" Angela shouted at her mother.

"Oh come on, don't be such a sissy! Did he or did he not teach you some Italian? Whispering sensual words of love into your ear ... " Mona had so much fun, she missed having Angela as a target for her teasings in her retirement home.

"Mother!" Angela was upset. Did this woman never want to change? Despite her advanced aged, she was eager for love as ever and wouldn't spare her environment from her suggestive comments. On the other hand, she was glad that her mother still had a quick brain, was witty and adventurous, and hadn't turned into a senile, boring, grumpy old lady. And Angela did remember some Italian words Tony had whispered into her ear on several occasions, mainly when they had been exchanging caresses, so she eventually had to smile, ... not unnoticed by Mona.

"So! He did teach you some Italian, didn't he?" She started to laugh and finally everybody in the car joined in. Everybody except for Rainer of course, who didn't know anything about the bumpy road Tony and Angela had taken until they had finally gotten married. Not yet.

* * *

They arrived at 3344 Oak Hills Drive two and half hours later than scheduled, but Angela had called Tony from the airport, so he had postponed dinner. He had prepared enough lasagna to feed an entire baseball team, for it had been Jonathan's favorite meal as a kid. He was looking forward to having his son home although he wasn't so comfortable with him bringing his boyfriend along. He considered himself to be open-minded and he wasn't homophobic at all, but being a traditional Italian macho didn't exactly help to handle Jonathan's coming-out. Angela had accommodated them in Mona's previous apartment and Tony wasn't happy with it at all.

"The two of them together in one apartment?" he had asked aghast.

"Tony! They are adults, and they have been living together in Berlin. You're not really planning on giving them separate rooms as if they were pubescent teenagers, are you?" Angela had asked him blankly.

"No, of course not." Of course he had been planning on doing exactly that, but he had swallowed his misgivings and had made a good face to the matter. Now that Sam and her two kids had literally boarded the house, there was no other option but housing Jonathan and Rainer together in the apartment above the garage anyway.

When Tony heard the Jaguar pulling up the driveway, he jumped out of the backdoor to welcome them. He had last seen Jonathan on their trip to Berlin three years earlier and has missed him badly. And he was curious about Rainer, he had to admit.

"Tony!" Jonathan jumped out of the car, ran over to the man who had been his dad since he was eight years old, and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey, Pal-o-Mine! How are you? I missed you, Kid!" Tony squeezed him so tightly that Jonathan felt his ribcage being compressed.

"I missed you too! I want you to meet somebody." Jonathan beckoned Rainer over. "This is Rainer, my boyfriend", he proudly introduced. He would've wished to call him 'my fiancé' but stuck to Angela's suggestion to break the news to Tony very gently, in easy-to-digest servings. "Rainer, this is Tony. My Dad!" Rainer knew that Tony wasn't Jonathan's biological father; they had shared a lot of childhood memories during the last two years of being a couple.

"Hello Rainer, nice to finally meet you. Welcome to Connecticut!" Tony offered Rainer a handshake.

"Thank you, ... Tony", Rainer replied. Since Jonathan hadn't told him Tony's last name, it was easier for him to call him just 'Tony' than it had been calling Angela just 'Angela'.

"Come on in, everybody. You must be all pretty tired, I guess."

"It's only early afternoon in Europe, Tony, and we slept well in the plane, so actually we're not very tired. Or are you, Rainer?"

"No, I'm so excited about everything! I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

Rainer's eyes were beaming and his cheeks were glowing. Leaving his home country had been a great step for him, but being welcomed so warmly and openly by this adorable family made things a lot easier for him. He still was a little apprehensive about working for The Bower Agency in New York. The 'big boss' would be around, not far away on the other side of the Atlantic, but in the same office as he. He had already worked for the German affiliation of The Bower Agency in Berlin as a freelance copywriter, that was how he had met Jonathan, but working in the company's headquarter would be another cup of tea. Everybody in Berlin had always spoken very highly and respectfully of Angela Bower, the company founder, and people had become nervous being told to give her a call. That was another reason for him having difficulties calling her just 'Angela'; she was a pre-eminent in advertising, widely known for her successful campaigns. She wasn't managing director anymore, Jonathan would be given this position, yet she was the powerful chairwoman of the board and still meddled in the operative business of the agency once in a while. But the way she had called him 'my future son-in-law' had sounded so affectionate and kind that he had already put away some of his anxieties. He would start a new life right here in Connecticut, with his awesome husband-to-be and these bunch of people; the friendly, short brunette who had admired his leather suitcase, the red-haired elder lady with the dry wit, his future boss who didn't seem bossy at all, and the Italian man whose heart he obviously still had to win over.

Rainer was very much looking forward to what his future life had in store for him.

__jugglequeen_


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The house was filled with laughter, noise and voices of people speaking at once. Marie and Nicky who were already in their PJ's jumped around Jonathan. They hadn't seen him a while and they had never met Rainer before. It was a little difficult for Angela to explain the "extraordinary" relationship between Jonathan and Rainer, but the kids took it lightly and couldn't find anything special about it. Marie of course, as the elder child, had heard about homosexuality before, and in her own father's practice there were some patients she knew were gay. But as every child she had her own ideas about couples with the same sex and she wasn't keeping the opinion by herself.

"You don't wear a dress, Rainer?" She let out after hugging the both man. For a short moment an awkward silence followed. It was so quiet that they almost heard a pin drop. Than an uncontrollable laughter broke out. Even Tony couldn't bite back his grin and at this moment the last ice, if there ever was one, broke.

"Ok, sweetheart, I swear Rainer never wears dresses and if I can breathe again I'll try to put it across to you, Marie." Jonathan almost choked with laughter when thinking of his handsome Rainer wearing women's clothes. None of them could stop giggling until Tony got them all back to ground.

"I need some help in the kitchen for finishing dinner, volunteers go ahead!" He shouted through the noisy crowd.

"I will help you, I'm a good cook." Rainer immediately jumped from the couch to make his escape into a quieter area. He followed Tony through the swinging door.

"So, you are the cook? I thought I taught Jonathan some of my special recipes or does he like German food now?" Tony asked the young man.

"No, Tony, to tell the truth, people of my generation prefer Italian or Mediterranean food as well. This "pork knuckle with sauerkraut" thing is a cliché. I haven't eaten it in years. My mother cooked it when I was little boy. And Jonathan and I cook together, and we do invite friends very often."

"Speaking of your parents, how are things between you and them?" Tony asked him. Rainer sighed. He didn't really like that topic. It gave him a weird feeling.

"Hm, things with me and my mother are fine, she is resigned to the fact. But my father… he can't accept my way of life and our relationship is highly strained." Rainer shrugged his shoulders and bit his bottom lip. "I wish he could be a little more… like you, Tony. Jonathan has told me so many things from his childhood and every second word was "Tony this and Tony that". For me it is that I know you better than my own father."

"Yeah, we really had a good time when Jonathan and Sam were little. But please don't misconstrue things about me. Angela and I had some trouble too when we heard about Jonathan's… um… inclination. We always thought he would get married and build a family. In some way I can understand your father but most importantly, we want Jonathan to be happy and satisfied with his life. And if he needs a man for his happiness, I'm ok with that."

"So, you both are accepting of us?" Rainer asked Tony carefully.

"I guess so, more or less. Angela more than me I think, I'm a little old fashioned but I never want to lose him because I'm unable to accept your relationship. So I do my best to get used to it."

"That's a better way of thinking than my father's. I'm so happy with Jonathan and I thank God for him every day we can be together. Before I met him I thought I would never find such a special man like him."

"Don't tell me too much about it. There are some things parents don't need to hear. And boy, it doesn't mean that I don't crack jokes over you from time to time, that's what you have to get used to."

Tony wanted to lift the mood. Even he could understand that this guy needed to clear things between them. Rainer also was relieved. He was scared about the unavoidable talk with Tony and happy now that he got over and done with it.

"I guess I can handle your jokes."

"Back to dinner, Rainer, could you think of a dessert?"

"What about Zabaglione?"

"You can prepare a Zabaglione?" Tony was astonished.

"We have a "thermomix" in Germany, with that it's done in minutes." Rainer tried to explain his easy way to make a wonderful desert.

"What the hell is a thermomix?" Tony said clueless.

"It's the German answer to a Kitchenaid. But it can do much more. You'll get to see it when our stuff comes from Berlin. It has been shipped."

They worked hand in hand now and Tony was at least excited to find someone who shared his interests in cooking although he didn't need a miraculous machine for a wonderful dinner. A sharp knife would be enough for him. The kitchen was too small for that many people so the women set the table in the dining room. It was one of the biggest family dinners they ever had and everyone was in a cheerful mood. There was so much to tell and to talk about that they almost forgot the children.

"Nicky, Marie it's almost ten and you both have to go to school tomorrow. Your beds are waiting, go upstairs. Clean your teeth and don't trick on me, I'll test your breathe." Sam tried to push the children to their rooms. To her relief they stood up and climbed up the stairs. Moments later Sam was on her way upstairs, too but Jonathan went after her and held her back.

"Sam, I had no time today to ask you about things between you and Oliver. Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be and I've begun to ask myself if it isn't better for me to stay here and start a new life. I don't want to go back to England."

"But you still miss him?"

"Yes, I do." Sam whispered and lowered her head. Jonathan took her in an embrace.

"You can manage that. You're strong."

"What about you, Jonathan, you're happy with him and your situation? I mean, you'll never have kids and… I don't know, you don't miss that?"

"From time to time I'll think about it but maybe I can borrow yours for a while."

A wild yelling came from the bathroom that Sam almost had to stick the fingers into her ears.

"You can borrow them forever." Sam sighed and hurried upstairs.

Jonathan went back to the dining room. Angela and Tony were cleaning the table. Mona leaned back with a glass wine in her hand. "Too bad, so many good looking guys around here and neither of you invited one for me." Mona grumbled.

"Mother, the next time we'll find an appropriate man for you, but I don't know so many men your age." Angela sighed agonized. Would her mother ever stop that?

"Who said something about my age? I don't want someone that old."

Tony and Angela exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Mona, I guess I should take you back to your residence. Now that all your grandchildren are back in town, we will pick you up more often." Tony wouldn't admit it but he missed his freaky mother-in-law since she left Oakhills drive. He never forgot her endeavor bringing Angela and him together and she had always been a good friend for him. He grabbed her coat and Mona slipped into it. When they reached the car and Mona managed to sit down she let out one last comment. "Tony, it was a funny evening but now I'm glad that I don't have to stay in that chaos."

She closed her eyes and was fall asleep immediately. After a short drive through the quiet streets of Fairfield Tony finally arrived at the retirement home. While Mona slept so safe and sound he didn't want to awake her. He took her on his arms and carried her through the entrance area. The nurse who had the night watch looked up at them and a tired smile went over her face.

"A strenuous day for her, hm, please bring her to the room. I'll look after her later."

After reaching Mona's room he laid her down and whispered a good night in her ear.

"You wouldn't undress me?" Mona murmured half asleep.

"Mona! Sleep well." Tony shook his head and left the room. He passed the nurse at the entrance again but was held back from her.

"Mr. Micelli, a moment please."

"What?"

"Mr. Micelli, I have to say something to you. We have lots of difficulties with your mother-in-law in here. You know we tried already surrounding her with female staff but it only gets worse."

"I'd say! It's not a good idea to keep her away from male staff members. Isn't there a male caregiver who can deal with her? A guy who can give her the right answer without feeling offended?" Tony panicked at the thought of an upcoming conflict with the management of the retirement home. As if he didn't already have enough trouble with that chaos in his family.

"Someone like you… hm? Do you need a job? Mr. Micelli, it's not just the staff. When Mona had this high blood pressure last month and was treated by the doctor, she tried to seduce him in a way I … hm… I can hardly describe!" The doctor quit his job and he will leave this lovely establishment in four months."

"I'm really sorry about that, all that I can say is that she was always like this. But I'm going to talk to my wife. Maybe she can exert a controlling influence on her. I can't promise you anything.'' Tony gave her an apologetic smile.

''That would be nice. I don't want to put you in any trouble but something should happen. Have a nice evening, Mr. Micelli.''

''You, too. Bye.'' Tony left the retirement home and went to his car. It was already past midnight when he got home. Everyone was in bed except Angela. When he entered the living room, she was sitting on the couch looking tired and exhausted. Tony decided not to tell her anything about Mona's suggestive manners. It had to wait until tomorrow.

''You're waiting up? Sweetheart, you should get more sleep. Things are going to be busy for us.''

''I couldn't sleep without you." She stood up and crossed the room. Tony pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. Angela closed her eyes for a moment. Both seemed to get a new energy from that short intimate moment they hadn't time to share during the whole stressful day.

"Let's sleep now, there is a lot to do tomorrow."

They climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom. Angela started to undress herself and Tony brushed his teeth when he heard an unwelcome noise. The doorbell rang. The doorbell rang twice. Tony spit out the toothpaste.

"Who the hell has the nerve to ring our doorbell at this hour?" Tony opened the bedroom door but Samantha was already on the stairs.

"Stay Dad, I'm going to the door." And she jumped down and opened the front door. Her eyes widened when she finally realized who was standing outside in the dark night.

"Oliver… what are you doing here?"

Kirsty2765


End file.
